Creative professionals often use software tools to create graphical content. For example, a designer may create an advertisement document having multiple content objects, such as a background image, a product logo, and text copy. The choice of which content items to include in a creative document affects how effective the document may be for its intended purpose, such as advertising. Moreover, the placement and sizing of the different content objects relative to one another in the document, as well as use of color and formatting/style choices for each content object may also affect the effectiveness of the document.
Even for a document with only a few different content objects, there may be a nearly infinite number of possible variations of how to create the document. For example, a document designer may choose from among thousands of different suitable background images for a given advertising document. Numerous different variations of a product logo may be available. Text copy for the document may be written in numerous different ways, with different font choices, text colors, styles, formats, etc. To create an effective document, a document designer may desire to create and explore many different variations of the document for comparison. Creating such variations may be a burdensome process.